


Henry Gale

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Lost
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Art, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: "Why don't you just keep calling me Henry? I've got used to it."





	Henry Gale

**Author's Note:**

> This is the drawing I'm more fond of, maybe the one which most resembles him. It's always really fun to draw his face. :)


End file.
